youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Druids Pack/Chronology
History 1996 January 1996: '''Cazanna and Belgarion founded the pack with a bonding and mating. '''February 1996: '''Bettik joined the pack. Cazanna was pregnant. '''March 1996: Cazanna gave birth to Hathor, Horus and DM003. (6 members) April 1996: DM003 was predated. (5 members) October 1996: Territorial fight with the Benx Pack, Horus was killed. (4 members) 1997 January 1997: Cazanna and Belgarion mated. Cazanna was pregnant by the end of the month. April 1997: Cazanna gave birth to Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. Cancer died. (15 members) May 1997: The Nomads, made a den raid while Bettik and Hathor were babysitting. Bettik was killed, but all the pups survived. (14 members) 1998 February 1997: Cazanna was pregnant. April 1997: Cazanna gave birth to three pups. One of them died before emerging from the den. The survivors were Beetle and Weeble. (16 members) December 1998: Aquarius left as a dispersal in search of a mate. (15 members) 1999 January 1999: Cazanna and Belgarion mated, Cazanna became pregnant. March 1999: Cazanna gave birth to Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Alnilam, Alnitak, Saiph and Mintaka. (22 members) May 1999: Mintaka was predated. (21 members) June 1999: Alnitak died during a hunt due to an elk's kicking hoof. (20 members) September 1999: '''The Nomads attacked and they went into battle, the Nomads alpha female was badly wounded so they retreated. The Druids won the encounter. 2000 '''January 2000: Cazanna and Belgarion mated, she was pregnant by the end of the month. February 2000: Rigel mated with a roving male. Sagittarious left on roving and never returned. (19 members) April 2000: Cazanna evicted Rigel and gave birth to Saturn and Neptune. Rigel rejoined without her litter. (21 members) December 2000: Aries and Beetle left and formed the Whiskers Pack. (19 members) 2001 January 2001: Saiph went roving and was killed. (18 members) February 2001: Cazanna was pregnant. Bellatrix mated with a rover. May 2001: Cazanna gave birth to Cairo, Luxor, Tanta, Asyut and Desouk and Bellatrix gave birth to Tofu and Soy. (25 members) June 2001: Asyut was predated. (24 members) July 2001: Soy went missing, possibly predated. (23 members) September 2001: Cazanna died. Hathor, Bellatrix and Betelgeuse fought for dominance. Hathor won and became the new alpha female. (22 members) October 2001: The Druids split and formed the Hermits, led by Bellatrix. Bellatrix, Virgo, Tofu, Luxor, Desouk, Alnilam, Leo and Weeble in the Hermits. Hathor, Belgarion, Gemini, Taurus, Scorpio, Libra, Pisces, Capricorn, Betelgeuse, Rigel, Saturn, Neptune, Cairo and Tanta in Druids. (14 members in Druids, 8 in Hermits) November 2000: Libra left in search of a mate. Luxor and Leo rejoined the Druids. (15 members) December 2000: '''Belgarion went roving. Baran of the Drie Doring joined the group and assumed dominance. 2002 '''January 2002: Belgarion kicked out Baran and re-assumed dominance. Hathor was pregnant along with Tanta. (15 members) February 2002: Betelgeuse mated with a rover. March 2002: Belgarion, Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn, Saturn and Neptune went roving and joined the Hermits. Taurus took male dominance. (9 members: Hathor, Taurus, Cairo, Luxor, Leo, Pisces, Betelgeuse, Rigel and Tanta) April 2002: Hathor, Tanta and Betelgeuse were pregnant. Tanta and Betelgeuse were evicted. Hathor aborted so she allowed Tanta and Betelgeuse back, they gave birth to a total of six pups. (15 members) May 2002: One of the pups was predated. (14 members) June 2002: Other pup went missing and was most likely predated. The remaining pups were named Salina, Sabine, Puck and Analay. (13 members) December 2002: Leo went roving along with Pisces, they were both last seen. (11 members) 2003 January 2003: Taurus went roving and was last seen, Cairo took dominance. (10 members) February 2003: Hathor mated with a rover and became pregnant. April 2003: Hathor gave birth to Oregon, Idaho and Nevada. All of them survived. (13 members) July 2003: Puck was killed during a battle with other pack. (12 members) 2004 January 2004: Hathor mated with a rover. February 2004: Betelgeuse, Rigel and Tanta became pregnant. March 2004: Hathor evicted Betelgeuse and Tanta. Hathor gave birth to a litter but Rigel killed them. Tanta was last seen. (11 members) April 2004: Rigel gave birth to an only pup named Gatsby. Betelgeuse rejoined and gave birth to Western and Eastern. (15 members) May 2004: A bear attacked the den to kill the pups, Hathor was killed defending the pups. All the pups survived the attack. Betelgeuse assumed female dominance besides Cairo. (14 members) December 2004: Cairo went roving and never returned. (13 members) 2005 January 2005: A male from the Nomads named Subaru joined and took over as alpha male. He mated with Betelgeuse. (14 members) February 2005: Rigel got pregnant from an unknown male, she was evicted and died. (13 members) March 2005: Betelgeuse gave birth to Young, Alina, DU045 and DM046. DU045 was predated. (16 members) May 2005: DM046 separated from the pack and disappeared. (15 members) December 2005: Luxor went roving and was killed. Salina was last seen. (13 members) 2006 February 2006: Betelgeuse was pregnant. Eastern disappeared. Analay became ill with rabies. Sabine died. (12 members) April 2006: Betelgeuse gave birth to Christiana, Prieska, Lutzputz and Calvinia. All of them survived. (16 members) May 2006: Analay died. (15 members) August 2006: Betelgeuse died of old age. Female dominance unknown. (14 members) September 2006: Subaru disappeared soon after, probably died. Idaho took male dominance. (13 members) October 2006: Young began to act as the alpha female and eventually assumed the rank. Sabine died of rabies. (12 members) November 2006: Gatsby left the pack for good. (11 members) 2007 January 2007: Oregon and Western left to form the Ewoks. Fenix and Wilson appeared. Nevada mated with Wilson. (9 members) February 2007: Young sought out rovers. Nevada and Young were both pregnant. March 2007: Nevada gave birth to three pups, one of them died. (11 members) April 2007: Young gave birth to Toppen, Brea, Franz and Hudson. The other pup belonging to Nevada died, Flax was the only survivor of his litter. (14 members) May 2007: Toppen died of illnes. Calvinia also was infected and died. (12 members) July 2007: Brea died of rabies along with Prieska. (9 members) October 2007: Lutzputz went roving and died. (8 members: Young, Idaho, Nevada, Franz, Hudson, Christiana, Alina and Flax) November 2007: Franz died due to rabies. (6 members) December 2007: Idaho went roving, though he was infected. Young and Hudson left the Druids, and the remaining members could no longer be tracked and disappeared. The Druids were lost. Category:Pack Histories